See, Happy Endings Can Come True
by rachel93dee
Summary: This story leads off in Eclipse right before the Newborns fight. Jacob doesn't love Bella. I think Jacob & Leah should be together so here's my story of how it would have all gone down. Rated M just in case. Better summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight; the wonderful Stephenie Meyers does:)**

**This leads off in Eclipse right before the Victoria fight. Although, in this story Jacob doesn't have strong feelings for Bella anymore (sorry Bella/Jacob fans but it's just not meant to be). So, no kiss or cuddling before the fight. He thinks of her like his little sister. I think Jacob and Leah should be together so here's my story of how it would have all gone down. **

Leah POV:

Ugh!! I swear if I have to listen to one more happy thought about how much Sam loves Emily I'm gunna hurl. I mean come on! I know I'm over Sam, but it still hurts to be reminded constantly of how much he hurt me by leaving me for my cousin-my best friend. I'm not really mad at Emily. How can I be? It's not her fault. What would a girl do if a hot, muscular, kind guy wants to be with you and do anything for you? Of course she would like him. It's just, I can't stand being around the constant reminder of how bad it hurt me. How I had tried to kill myself but, thanks to my special werewolf powers I didn't know I had, I just healed right back up. I'd never let anyone know about that, tough. I'm pretty good at keeping my thoughts to myself. It's just their thoughts I can't take.

Ring, Ring!!!

I was jostled out of my thoughts by the obnoxiously ringing telephone. With a groan, I got up and answered the phone.

"Hello" I said in a monotone voice.

"Leah," ugh, great Sam-just who I wanted to hear "we're leaving for the clearing now. Be ready."

"Great." And with that I hung up. This fight was the only thing that had kept me in my happy place, the last few days. I was excited we finally got to kick some vampire ass. And I bet I would do just as good as the boys-hell, even better.

I didn't want to have to carry my clothes tied on my leg during the fight-it would just be a nuisance-so I took off my clothes and headed for the back door; no bother in ripping off clothes if no one was gunna see me in 'em anyways.

Once outside, I took a deep breath and prepared myself for what was to come. As I exhaled, I could see my breath. It must be cold out here; not that I can actually tell. I'm still werewolf toasty.

I ran into the forest and once I hit the trees I changed.

My thoughts were immediately filled with excitement and anticipation and…sadness? Oh, Seth. He's sad he's missing the fight. Good. There's no way I would have let him come anyways. I would've tied him the house with chains if I had to.

**(AN: **_**Italics **_**are words spoken & non-Italics are Leah's thoughts.)**

_I could've broken out of them you know._ He said it in such a whiny voice, I had to laugh.

_Sure, little brother. Whatever you say._

_Okay everyone, focus on the task at hand._ Sam  great.

_Man I can't wait till I get a hold of one of them!_

_Oh, please. I bet I'll take one down before you even start._

_Fine, ten bucks to the winner._

_You're on._

God, could Embry & Quil be anymore immature & retarded?

_Come on, Leah. You're just jealous we're gunna be taking care of all of them while you try to get even one._

_As if! _Like I wouldn't be able to handle them on my own.

_We'll work as a team Leah. Two or more wolves to every vampire. No one engages a vampire alone. Understood?_

God, Sam was such a buzz-kill. _Sir, yes sir. _I mentally saluted him in my head.

I'll still take 'em down better, though.

We were almost to the clearing and I started to excerpt my own enthusiasm. Wow, I think this is the first thing I've been excited about in a while-probably since Sam. I shuddered at my own comment as I remembered my whole pack was here. At least he didn't say anything.

My paws hit the grass of the clearing-I was the first werewolf there. I couldn't help but feel pride in that. I heard some others snickering to themselves about my little thought. Oh well; they're just jealous and they know it. Beat by a girl.

I felt a burst of more excitement as I felt someone change. Jacob.

_So how's the vampire lover?_ I thought.

_Just fine. _I could tell he didn't like my sarcasm. Oh well. That's our thing. We bitch at each other. Hell, maybe that was my thing with everyone.

The others started entering the clearing. The Cullens had been here since before but I hadn't paid them any attention. I was too wired up to think about those vampires. My mind was only on the ones I would be snapping with my teeth & claws.

Jacob was the last one to enter the field. Now that we were all here, the blonde one-Carlisle I think his name was-started to talk.

"Hello. Because Edward's not here, I'll just speak briefly. Alice's visions show that they will be here within the next few minutes. Good luck to you all. And thank you."

The next few moments we had I spent plotting out maneuvers. All our eyes looked in the direction that the little psychic-Alice-looked. They were here.

When they saw us werewolves their eyes bulged out of their eyes. How's that for a surprise.

The fight was going well. Me and Embry had just taken one down when I saw something that made me stop dead in my tracks and drop the arm that I was holding in my mouth. Seth was fighting a vampire! Edward was with him, but he was busy with another vampire.

_Please don't let him get hurt Edward!_ I thought. If anything happened to him I would never forgive myself. I never should have let him leave the house. My thoughts halted when I saw a vampire start charging me. Before I could even get a swipe at the girl, Sam had already attacked her. God, is he ever gunna let me fight my own battles?! While he had her down, I bit her head off. Man this was fun!

By the time all of the vamps in our clearing were scorched so we the two by Seth.

_Thank you Edward_ I was grateful Seth hadn't gotten hurt bad. I was till ticked that Sam and some of the other boys had fought my battles for me. Did they honestly think I couldn't handle it? That they were better than me-a girl?

I was pondering these questions when out of the corner of my eye, I saw something move. A vampire. Great. I'll show them whose the better fighter. The others were too thrilled with their achievements to notice me zeroing in on the vamp. This was gunna be fun. He turned around and all I saw were his bloodshot red eyes.

_So how did you like it? Please feel free to leave reviews and tell me how I'm doing._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight; the wonderful Stephenie Meyers does:)**

**Sorry it took so long for me to update. I had finals on Friday and I also have them on Tuesday & Wednesday :( I'll try my best to update before my summer vacation. Hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

Previously…

_Thank you Edward_ I was grateful Seth hadn't gotten hurt bad. I was till ticked that Sam and some of the other boys had fought my battles for me. Did they honestly think I couldn't handle it? That they were better than me-a girl?

I was pondering these questions when out of the corner of my eye, I saw something move. A vampire. Great. I'll show them whose the better fighter. The others were too thrilled with their achievements to notice me zeroing in on the vamp. This was gunna be fun. He turned around and all I saw were his bloodshot red eyes.

Leah POV:

As soon as our eyes locked I pounced. He must've attacked at the same time, cause mid-air we collided and fell to the ground with a loud thud. I tried to get up, but he had me pinned to the Earth. I unsuccessfully tried to get up again but he tightened his grip on me and I let out a sudden gasp in pain. I knew my pack brothers could finally sense my pain & what was going on, but before they could get to me Mr. Speedy-Vamp got in a few blows. First I felt a kick to one of my legs. My brain couldn't even register which one, just that it hurt like a bitch. Then, he scratched his fingernails, which were like freakin knives, all the way down my front in a diagonal from my shoulder my opposite hip bone. Once that was done with, he let in a final squeeze where I swear my whole body felt crushed. Every bone, every ounce of breath I had left in me. Gone.

Suddenly, the vamp was gone. Jacob had pulled him off me. But the damage was already done. I couldn't hear anything anymore, and I could only just barely make out the blood coming out of my body. Then I felt myself let go. I was now lying naked and blood-covered on the grass. The last thing I saw was Jacob's human face looking down at me with horrified eyes. I let myself fade into the black.

Jacob POV:

OH MY GOD. What the hell do I do?! OH MY GOD!!! I picked her up in my arms & looked to Carlisle.

"Jacob, all of you, leave. The Volturi are coming. You need to go now. I'll hurry as best I can. I'll make sure she's okay. But now you have to leave. Go."

I ran with Leah in my arms to the closest house-mine. Shit! What if Leah doesn't make it? Or Carlisle doesn't get there in time? Fuck! I can't think like that. I can't let myself think about herd dying. She's going to live. She has to! What would we do without her? Where would we be without her sarcastic comments every day? What would her death do to us? To me?

A tear rolled down my cheek as I went over my thoughts from these past few weeks. How I had realized I liked Leah. How I wanted to kiss her every time she entered the room. How I loved our little bitchy remarks to each other because that's just the way we are. How…maybe I love her.

"Oh God, please don't die Leah! You can't die." The tears were free-falling now & there was no way of stopping them. She must know how I feel. She needs to know. Hell, I need to know. I need to know if she could ever possibly love me back.

When I reached my house, everyone was already there and in human form. I walked past all of them & into the living room, where I put her on the sofa & covered her with a blanket. She looked horrible, to say the least. That son of a bitch had broken a lot, and I mean a lot, of her bones. She had bruises from head to toe, and I could see the blood coming up from her shoulder. I pulled the blanket up a little more so it was covered. She better heal fast cause I can hardly bare seeing her like this.

About half an hour later, when I was very close to losing my mind, Carlisle finally showed up. We all waited in the kitchen while he checked the extent of her injuries. When he came back he looked less concerned than he did when he arrived.

"Her wounds are very severe, but with your healing rate she'll be just fine. I gave her some morphine for the pain. When she wakes up I want you to call me and I'll come right over with more morphine cause I can tell you right now, she'll be swearing like a sailor."

Relief flew over me & I was the happiest I've ever been in ages. She's gunna live. YES!!!!

_Okay so I hope you liked it____ Please review and tell me how you liked/hated it._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: As awesome as it would be, I don't own Twilight; the wonderful Stephenie Meyers does:)**

Previously…

"_Her wounds are very severe, but with your healing rate she'll be just fine. I gave her some morphine for the pain. When she wakes up I want you to call me and I'll come right over with more morphine cause I can tell you right now, she'll be swearing like a sailor."_

Relief flew over me & I was the happiest I've ever been in ages. She's gunna live. YES!!!!

Jacob POV:

What the hell is taking so long? Why hasn't she woken up yet? Is something wrong? It's almost been a week. All I know is if she doesn't wake up soon, I'm gunna have a freaking heart attack!

I gently put my hand on hers. She wasn't looking as good as new, but at least she wasn't as purple and blue anymore. She was healing rather nicely, but she still hadn't opened her eyes.

I brushed the hair off her face & just stared in awe. She was so beautiful it made my heart skip a beat every time I saw her. _Maybe I could kiss her?_ I mentally asked myself. But what if she found out I kissed her when she was unconscious, told me I was a perv, punched me in the gut, and ran away? Then again, maybe it would be worth it.

I bent my head down so my lips were directly above hers.

"I love you, Leah." And, with that said, I softly pressed my lips to hers. _I'm finally kissing Leah!_ rang out through my head. God, I love her. I was suddenly aware of a hand pressing gently on the back of my head. I broke the kiss and opened my eyes, only to find Leah staring into them.

"Leah you're awake! Oh, I'm so happy you're finally awake." I was holding her to me in a tight embrace, so she'd never go away.

"Yeah, maybe now I'll faint from the lack of oxygen going to my brain."

"Oops, sorry. I'm just so glad you finally opened your eyes. You had me worried there." I couldn't help but smile a big stupid grin at the goddess laying before me. I probably looked like Santa Clause on Prozac right now.

"Did you mean it? What you said before?"

She was talking about the _'I love you'_ thing I said wasn't she? Crap why'd she have to hear that?! Now she'll pry just make fun of me and tell me how stupid & hormone-raging I am.

"More than you'll ever know. You are so beautiful Leah, and you don't care to speak what's on your mind. I know it might seem stupid, but I love our little insults/comebacks thing we do. You always know how to make me laugh and to tell you the truth, I don't think I can go one more day without being able to hold you in my arms."

She was just staring at me with no expression whatsoever. I was about to get up, when she pulled my face down to hers and kissed me with so much passion I thought the room was going to burst.

When she finally released me, she looked into my eyes and told me the words that I've been dying to hear.

"I love you too Jake."

___Voilà. I hope you liked it. This little tale was just a short story that had been running through my mind for a while, and now that I've finally written it down, I hope you enjoyed it too :)_


End file.
